Gunslingers
by DiaryOfLacey
Summary: Jenna is a daughter of the South with a quick temper and an even quicker trigger finger. Orphaned at the hands of Carlos Lyman, she takes care of Rob. When the three Oodie brothers are sent by Celeste to rescue Rob, Jenna is taken along and quickly becomes the center of the chaos.
1. Prolouge: Meet Jenna

Name: Jenna Elizabeth Jade

Hometown: Mobile, Alabama

Bio: Jenna is a daughter of the South with a quick temper and an even quicker trigger finger. Her father was a Klansman, her mother was a bartender. Both were killed by drug lord Carlos Lyman, and Jenna was taken into Carlos' household as a teenager. She was briefly a member of the female biker gang The Flamebangers, but was kicked out when the gang turned on her and tried to kill her. She was again taken in by Carlos, becoming the caretaker of Rob, the autistic godson of Carlos' wife Celeste. When Celeste sends the Oodie brothers, Brick, Lincoln, and McQueen, to rescue Rob from Carlos, Jenna tags along and becomes embroiled in the midst of the chaos. Along the way to take Rob to Celeste in Mississippi, she gets revenge on The Flamebangers, is briefly kidnapped by the Hood Pirates and saved by the brothers, gets shot at the hands of a vicious Native-American biker gang, and ends up falling in love with one of the Oodie brothers.


	2. Propositions

"Don't shoot and I won't either!" A woman's scream stopped McQueen dead in his tracks as he entered the room, stepping over the dead maid. A brunette stood up from the floor, a shotgun in her hand. She was tall, her legs looking like they ran to Heaven and back in the tiny Daisy Dukes she wore, which were held up by a belt with a rebel flag buckle. A red tank top highlighted the amazing tan she sported, and well-worn cowboy boots finished off her outfit. Reddish-brown hair fell down to just below her shoulders, her gray-blue eyes sparkling like diamonds. A vicious look covered her face, and she looked ready to shoot. Lowering the gun in her hand, she walked over to the youngest Oodie brother, looking not at all afraid. "Who are you?" McQueen flashed her a smirk. "I'm McQueen, sweetheart, what's your name? "Jenna Jade. Did Celeste send you?" McQueen nodded. "I'm lookin' for Rob." Jenna stepped aside, revealing a boy in a wheelchair. "That's him. I help take care of him." McQueen was frozen in shock, finally screaming for Brick. The oldest brother ran into the room, stopping when he saw Jenna and Rob. McQueen turned to his brother. "Brick, this is Rob, and this here's Miss Jenna Jade. She takes care of him." Brick raised an eyebrow. "Well bring her too, dumbass! Now come on, we gotta get going!" Brick headed back to find Lincoln, leaving McQueen to get Jenna and Rob in the car. "You heard him, let's go." Jenna followed McQueen, pushing Rob in his wheelchair. They piled into the car, Brick and Lincoln joining them soon after as they hit the road. McQueen turned to face Jenna, who smiled shyly. "Miss Jenna, I'd like you to meet my brothers Lincoln and Brick. We're the Oodie brothers. And now that you know us, why don't you tell us your story?" "Carlos killed my family. Brought me to live with him, and I took care of Rob. I just wanna get back to 'Bama, and get Rob back to Celeste." McQueen flashed a smirk at Brick, punching his brother in the arm. "Well well well, we got us a Alabama girl on our hands! Whadya know, we're 'Bama boys too." Jenna smiled. "So does that mean you can get me back to Alabama?" Brick looked at her in the rearview mirror. "Honey, we can do just about any damn thing we set our minds to." The brunette relaxed them, satisfied that these three could get her back to her hometown and help her get Rob back to Celeste where he belonged.

The car ride quieted after a while, Jenna and Rob falling asleep in the backseat with Jenna resting on Lincoln's shoulder. Brick glanced over at his youngest brother, who was watching Jenna in the rearview mirror. "McQueen, man, what the fuck's wrong with you? You been actin' weird since we got Jenna and Rob." McQueen took a minute to answer, finally tearing his eyes away from the brunette in the backseat. "There's just somethin' different about her, man." Brick rolled his eyes, giving McQueen a tired look. "Don't you go gettin' distracted by this girl, boy. We got a job to do and then we're goin' back to 'Bama and forgettin' this shit ever happened. Got it?" The younger brother slid down in his seat, looking out the window to avoid looking at Brick. "Yeah, yeah, I hear ya." After a minute, he turned back to his older brother. "Whadya think's gonna happen to Jenna once we get back to Alabama?" Brick let out a frustrated groan, rubbing his forehead. "I don't know, McQueen! Why are you so goddamn concerned with some bitch we just fucking met?!" The younger brother's temper snapped, and he pegged his brother with a burning glare. "Because obviously she means somethin' to Rob, and right now she's the only hope we got 'a gettin' him to Celeste alive. That's why I'm so goddamn concerned with her!" Brick was quick to point his finger in McQueen's face. "If I find out that the two of you's fuckin' around, I'mma beat your ass, McQueen." McQueen knew his brother wasn't lying, and for once chose to keep his mouth shut, going back to staring out the window.

Jenna and Rob finally stirred in the back, the brunette making sure the boy was comfortable before she turned her attention to their rescuers. Lincoln was the first to speak to her, using his old Speak 'n' Spell. "Are..you..alright...Jenna?" It took her a minute to process his words, but then she nodded and grinned. "I'm fine, Lincoln. Ya know, it's pretty badass that you don't talk. I bet you intimidate the fuck out of people." The middle brother nodded to her, Jenna turning to look at Rob. "See, buddy, one day you can be a badass like Lincoln. Not talking ain't never gonna hold you back." There was a look of genuine love on her face when she talked to Rob, and all of them could tell she really cared for the boy she took care of. The autistic boy gave her a small smile, and she playfully ruffled his hair. Brick interrupted her moment, looking at her in the rearview mirror. "So lady, you got any experience with a gun? Can you shoot?" Jenna rolled her eyes. "First off, my name's Jenna. And yeah, I can shoot. I didn't exactly spend my time with Carlos learnin' to make flower crowns and macaroni art. And since I know we're gonna run into some kinda crazy fuckers that Carlos is gonna send after us on this road trip, I just want you to know that I can defend me and Rob." McQueen spun around in his seat, leaning on the dash and propping his feet on the seat. "Don't worry too much 'bout Brick, darlin'. He just likes to run his damn mouth. So how'd a pretty little thing like you end up with a crazy fucker like Carlos?" Jenna adjusted in the seat, crossing her arms. "When your parents get shot in front 'a you, ain't much else you can do other than just give in." Her eyes were cloudy as she spoke, obvious venom making its way into her voice. McQueen chose to change the subject. "So what's your boyfriend think about you bein' involved with drugs?" Even Lincoln snorted at that one. Jenna tried not to laugh, but failed. "Ain't got one. It's kinda hard to do anythin' other'n shoot people when you live with Carlos."

As Jenna spoke about the drug lord, back in Austin he had finally realized the brothers had taken Rob and Jenna, and he was calling out the reinforcement. "When you find the fuckers, you split 'em up, get 'em distracted, and get my fucking paycheck back. And if you find that bitch Jenna, put a bullet between her fucking eyes for me too. Teach her what happens when you fuck with Carlos Lyman." The voice on the other spoke. "Don't worry, Carlos, we'll get it done. Just let me finish up here and then me and the girls'll get on the road." Rose shut her phone, pushing the overweight man on the floor over with her boot. Stepping out of the room, she walked down the hall, clapping twice. Gunshots rang out, then the four other members of the Flamebangers stepped out. Mona, Jez, Angel, and Pammy followed their leader down the hall towards their bikes. "I didn't even get off, Rose." The leader looked at Jez. "This is for Carlos. We're hunting down three rednecks who took Rob and getting the kid back. And we also get to see our old friend Jenna again, girls." Jez smirked. "This is gonna be a whole lotta fun."


	3. Old Faces

Dust flew behind the car as Brick swung into the parking lot of Lucky's, a dive bar on the side of the road. He and McQueen entered first, Lincoln helping Jenna get Rob into his wheelchair. The first thing that greeted the two brothers was the sound of sex, coming from the flat screen in the back. Brick smirked at McQueen, then turned to the bartender. "Real classy place ya got here." The man was quick to answer. "Nice shirt." Brick laughed. "You Lucky?" The bartender nodded. Whispering to his brother before he approached the bar, Brick had a mischevious smile covering his face. "We'll see about that." The oldest brother leaned on the counter, sitting down. Pointing over his shoulder at the TV, he pegged Lucky with a stern look. "How 'bout you turn that shit off?" Lucky scoffed. "That's Mac. He's ninety eight years old, I think he's earned the right to watch a little T & A if he wants." Brick raised an eyebrow. "Why, he ain't jerkin' nothin'." After a moment of Lucky not doing anything, Brick straightened up. "Look, if I go back there, I'mma bust up Mac & ya TV," the door opened and Lincoln escorted Jenna and Rob in, "See, I got a minor and a woman travelin' with me, and I'd appreciate if they didn't have to listen to that." Lucky picked up the remote control, flipping the TV to Terminator. "Hey Mackie, I'm gonna give it a rest, okay?" The old man didn't respond, so Lucky walked back to the chair where he sat. "Mac?" A shove to the man's shoulder proved he wasn't gonna be answering anytime soon. Jenna, who had sat down at the bar with a beer of her own, laughed. "Looks like Mac got a little too hot and bothered."

After calling an ambulance, Lucky noticed Jenna. Turning to Brick, he raised an eyebrow. "So you and her ended up with a retarded kid? Must be pretty disappointin'." Jenna nearly choked when she heard his words, Brick starting to laugh at her. "I don't believe that's any of ya damn business." The sound of motorcycles could be heard outside, and after a moment, the door was pushed open. Jenna's eyes widened as she saw the Flamebangers, and she quickly shot Brick a look. "I was never here." He nodded, understanding the urgency in her voice. Jenna ducked behind the bar, her hand immediately going to rest on the gun tucked into the waistband of her jeans. This would undoubtedly get ugly. Lucky spoke first, the girls circling the bar and observing their surroundings. "How's it goin', ladies? Need somethin' to drink?" Angel looked over at the bartender. "Don't know what we'd like yet." The bartender didn't give up. "Well, let us know when you do." Rose and Jez made their way over to the jukebox, Jenna sighing behind the bar. She knew what was coming next. Just as she thought, McQueen was the first to get up, headed straight for Jez and Rose. He stepped between them, leaning back on the jukebox like a redneck Romeo. Jenna had to muffle a laugh. "Name's McQueen. What's yours, and can I buy you a drink?" Mona spoke up. "Her name's Jez." Silently, Jenna mocked her from her spot behind the bar. There was a special place in Hell for Mona, Jenna thought. McQueen paid no attention. "Lucky! Can I get some beers for my new friend Jez, and her ladies!" Lucky disappeared to get Rob's food and the beers, while Rose changed the song to a Spanish instrumental. Jenna silently adjusted her position behind the bar, her gun in her hand as she prepared for the soon-to-come fight.

The Flamebangers began dancing for the three boys, and Rose quietly made her way over and began pushing Rob outside. Lincoln noticed, shoving both Pammy and Angel off his lap and going after Rose. Jenna stood up, and just like she expected, Pammy had her knife out and was just about to stab Lincoln in the back. Jenna shot once, hitting the blonde biker in the chest. Pammy fell to the ground, and then Jenna ducked again. Angel went to hit Lincoln, but the tallest brother punched the Asian girl in the jaw, which snapped her neck and killed her. Mona headbutted Brick, busting his nose and lip. Jenna quickly spun and put a bullet between the blonde's eyes. Revenge felt so great. That left Rose and Jez, the two most dangerous women in the gang. Rose pulled out her shotgun, quickly opening fire on the three Oodies. The boys slid behind the bar, Jenna looking over at them. "Look, let me distract them. I know these bitches." McQueen and Brick shared a look, then the oldest nodded. "Go 'head." Jenna took a deep breath, returning her gun to her waistband. After a moment, she stood up, Rose almost shooting before she lowered the gun. Then a smirk crossed the leader's face as she looked at Jez. "Well, look who we have here, Jez. It's Little Miss Jenna. I guess you're reduced to hanging around with rednecks for your kicks, huh?" Jenna stepped around the bar, walking over to the women. "Actually, they're pretty nice guys. Much too good for sluts like you two." Rose suddenly backhanded Jenna across the face, busting the girl's lip. "Still a mouthy bitch, aren't you? Such a shame we didn't kill you when we had the chance." Jenna smirked, wiping blood off her face. "Pammy, Angel, and Mona already got theirs, Rose. I can't wait for you and Jez to join them." Stepping just to the right, Jenna waved goodbye as a shot rang out, this time courtesy of Brick. Rose crumpled to the ground, Jez's eyes widening as she realized she was screwed. The last live member of the biker gang ran out the door, Jenna following close on her heels. As Jenna went out the door, Jez swung out with the metal pipe she'd picked up, doubling Jenna over. Another shot sent the brunette to her knees, but she quickly hooked her arm around Jez's knee and cut the girl's feet out from her under her. With both of them in the dirt, they began fighting, both women ending up with busted noses and bloody faces. Finally they separated, the two of them raising their fists. Lincoln snuck up behind Jez, an impressive feat for such a big man, and quickly snapped her neck. The woman was dropped to the dirt, now dead, as Jenna got up and wiped the blood from her face. She sent a hard boot into Jez's gut, smirking. "Have fun in Hell, Jez." She was distracted by the sound of clapping, looking up to see McQueen and Brick applauding her. Jokingly taking a bow, she smirked. "Just a little revenge, boys. Once upon a time, they tried to kill me."

Lincoln took Rob and headed for the car, Brick following them. McQueen hung back, walking beside Jenna. "So you use to be one 'a them crazy bitches?" Jenna laughed. "Yeah. I used to ride a motorcycle, shake my ass for guys, and shoot 'em in the face. But I'm reformed now." The youngest brother slung an arm around her shoulders. "Reformed, my ass. You still shoot fuckers in the face. But it was pretty hot watchin' you shoot them sluts. I think I'm gonna call you Shotgun Jenny." Jenna playfully punched him in the side, sticking her tongue out. "Shotgun Jenny? Where the fuck did you get that from?" McQueen winked at her. "I made it up." They were interrupted by Brick hollering out the window of the car at them. "Romeo and Juliet, you gonna get the fuck in the car or does Lincoln gotta come drag your asses over here?!" McQueen flipped his brother off. "Shut the hell up, man, we're comin'!" They got in the car, Jenna leaning over to annoy Brick some more. "So am I a badass now? I just shot up a bar full of biker whores, I think that qualifies me. Plus my nickname is Shotgun Jenny, courtesy of McQueen." The oldest brother couldn't help but laugh. She was pretty cool for a girl. "Yeah, I guess you can be considered a badass bitch now." The brunette sat back, smiling. "See, you asshole, you really do like me." "Shut the fuck up, Jenna." "Oh, so it's Jenna now? Not Lady or Miss?" "Shut up or I'mma shoot you too." Jenna threw her hands up in mock fear. "Ooh, I'm so scared." Once they settled back down, there was relative silence, only broken by the sound of staticky country music lowly coming from the radio. The ride lasted a while, until they finally stopped at a cheap motel for the night. Rob was already asleep by the time Jenna got him into a bed, and Brick, who had been doing all the driving, quickly took up residence in the other bed. They left Lincoln asleep in the back of the car, and the third bed was left to either McQueen or Jenna, whoever got in it first. But neither was asleep or anywhere near sleep, so instead they were sitting outside on the trunk of the car. Jenna was smoking a cigarette stolen from Brick while McQueen leaned back on the back glass and crossed his arms behind his head. "So Jenna, what's your plans once we get back to Alabama?" The brunette exhaled a cloud of smoke into the night air, shrugging. "I don't know really. Probably drift around for a while and decide what to do." "Kinda sad you ain't got nowhere to go. At least I got brothers. Why don't you stay with Celeste?" Jenna shook her head. "She'll have Rob back, it'll be too dangerous with me around too. Too easy for Carlos to find us." She went quiet for a second before McQueen nudged her leg. "Ya know, no matter what Brick says, you're a badass." Jenna looked over at him and half-smiled, their eyes locking. It was hard for her not to see the lust in his eyes, but Jenna had a feeling he chased any woman he saw. It was pointless getting her hopes up when she could already tell what would happen. And getting her heart broken again was not an option.

Back in Alabama, Anthony Reese sat in his motel room, on the phone with his wife. "Don't laugh at me. I'm gonna make you work all this extra weight off me because all I've been eating is fried chicken and fried collards, fried everything! I saw a man fry a Twinkie yesterday." He trailed off as she replied, his attention diverted to the TV. The anchorwoman on the nightly news was talking about the Oodie brothers. "They are traveling with a minor and a woman and are to be considered highly dangerous." The ATF agent briefly told his wife he'd have to call her back, shutting his cell phone as he stared at the TV. A smile spread across his face as he mentally planned a trip to see Millard in the morning.

"Well I'll be a motherfucker."


	4. Covering Tracks

**bA/N: So which Oodie brother do you think Jenna ends up falling in love with? Let me know in the reviews, and again, feedback is always appreciated!/b**

As Henry Millard pulled up to the Sheriff's office early the next morning, he could already tell this was going to be a horrible day. Agent Reese appraoched his car, smirking confidently. He held a newspaper up to the window, sketches of Brick, McQueen, Lincoln, and Jenna on the front page.

"Did a really good job, didn't they, Millard? Looks just like 'em too. And that girl, she looks good. Wonder where those three picked her up?"

The sheriff snatched the newspaper from Reese's hand as he entered the building. Reese produced another sheet of paper as they entered Millard's office. "We got an address for them too, should have a search and seizure soon. And surprise, surprise, it's located on a piece of residental property here in your county. Can you believe that?"

Millard relaxed in his chair, his plan already forming. "That sounds like a hell of a plan, son. What can I do to help?"

Reese cleared his throat. "Well, I guess half the roads won't show up on my GPS, so if you could do me a favor, and simply escort me to the property, that would be fantastic."

Millard paused a moment, then smiled deviously. "Oh, you mean that old ass condemned shack out on Yuleton? Son, you didn't hear? Fire chief let the volunteers burn that up for training."

Reese snorted through his nose. "Burnt it up for training?"

Millard nodded. "Yeah, I think it was scheduled for early this morning."

Reese stared down the sherriff. "I suggest you stop them."

Millard gestured to his phone. "I can call Chief Walters, but I'm pretty sure all that's left out there is smoke and ash. I'm sorry, it sounded like you really had something there." As Reese stormed out of his office, Millard began to laugh, then cursed under his breath. He knew Reese would be back and there was only so much longer he could hold the agent off. With his head in his hands, Millard let out a sigh of frustration. How the hell had this situation gotten so out of control?

He was not alone in his frustration. Brick woke up after a mostly-sleepless night, looking around the room for his brothers and their two tagalongs. Rob was asleep in one bed, the third bed was occupied by Jenna, McQueen was asleep in the chair by the door, and from the sounds outside, Lincoln was waking up from the backseat. The oldest of the three brothers got up out of the bed, stretching before walking over to slap McQueen in the back of the head. "Get yo' ass up, boy!"

The youngest started, nearly falling out of the chair. "Damn it, Brick!" Jenna had woken up from the noise, and she rubbed her eyes as she sat up on the side of the bed. Seeing that everyone was up, Brick walked outside to smoke, leaving his brother alone with Jenna. The brunette got up and walked over to Rob's bed, gently shaking the boy. "Rob, c'mon buddy, it's time to get up." The autistic boy woke up, smiling softly at his caretaker. Jenna smiled back. "There goes that smile. You ready to start travelin' again?" She got him sitting up, leaning him on the headboard as she began putting his shoes on. McQueen was sitting on the end of the bed, watching her with a thoughtful look.

"You really care 'bout him, don't ya?"

Jenna looked over her shoulder at him, finishing tying Rob's shoe before turning around. "I'm all he's got. Most people wouldn't take the time to figure him out, but I did, and he's a better person than most of us will ever be. Rob draws people to him, and he teaches them a lesson. He's tougher than he looks."

McQueen looked at her with a smile. "Kinda like you, huh?"

Jenna laughed lowly, her cheeks turning red. "Whadya mean?"

The youngest brother stood up, hands on his hips as he cocked his head to the side. "You don't look like much, but you're one bad bitch."

Jenna raised an eyebrow, mirroring his stance. "Is that a compliment? Comin' from an Oodie brother? Especially Mr. 'can I buy you a drink?' and his tough-guy act. It must be gon' snow today."

For once in his life, McQueen couldn't think of a smart comment. So instead, he moved onto the question he'd been dying to ask Jenna. "So how exactly did you end up workin' for Carlos?"

Jenna smiled. "Why are you so interested in my life?"

McQueen shrugged. "Just idle curiosity." The brunette raised an eyebrow as if she didn't believe him, but said nothing else about it. Instead she took a deep breath, beginning to tell her story.

"My daddy sold drugs for Carlos for years, and my mama was a stripper, so they were never headed anywhere anyway. When I was seventeen, the drug money from my parents failed to make it to Carlos, and so one of his thugs came and shot up my house, took me prisoner. Carlos thought I was hot, so he sent me over to Rose and the rest of the whore-assasins. I learned to ride a motorcycle, to seduce men, and to kill the bastards, and I was one of them for ten years. But there was this one guy, he had five kids or some shit like that, and I didn't kill him, I felt sorry for him. Those bitches cornered me in a motel and beat the shit out of me for it. Pammy put three knives in my back, and Mona tried to rearrange my fuckin' face with her hooker heels. That's why I made sure I was the one to put those bitches down. But anyway, Carlos took a likin' to me, and after I healed up, he hired me to take care of Rob. I felt so bad for the poor kid, being taken away from Celeste and all. But then you boys showed up, and now you're takin' us back home." She finished her story with a smile, getting Rob settled in his wheelchair. "So that's my story. Now whadya think of that?"

McQueen smirked at her. "You ain't somebody I'd fuck with."

Jenna laughed. "Well you ain't somebody I'd fuck with either."

It took him a minute, but McQueen figured out the meaning of her joke. "Haha, very funny." The brunette began laughing again, sitting down on the bed beside McQueen to slide her boots on. She sat there for another minute, looking down at the floor before speaking.

"I'm ready to be back in Alabama. I miss bein' home."

Without really thinking about it, McQueen slung an arm around her shoulders, half-hugging her in an attempt to comfort her. She tensed a little, unsure of what he was doing. Jenna had been very skeptical of the youngest Oodie brother since he rescued her and Rob. He seemed like he chased anything with boobs, but then again he seemed like he genuinely cared for Rob, and maybe cared a little for her too. So she sat there and let his arm rest on her shoulders, McQueen finally breaking the silence between them.

"Hey Jenna, can I ask you somethin'?"

The brunette laughed a little, looking at him through the curtain of her hair.

"Yes, McQueen, you can ask me another of your fifty million questions."

McQueen paid no attention to her sarcastic comeback, instead slipping his arm off her shoulders and looking her straight in the eyes. "Would you consider stayin' in Montgomery when we get back?"

Jenna looked a little surprised. "I don't know. I'm probably goin' back to Mobile. That's my hometown. Ya know, if I'm not in prison for shootin' up the Flamebangers." She laughed a little, and McQueen's hopes were shot down. She obviously had no feelings for him. Hell, with his luck, she was probably head over heels in love with Brick. It always seemed to turn out like that. He quickly shut up, instead laughing along with her. Maybe when they finished this job and Rob was gone with Celeste, he'd try his luck with Jenna again.

Maybe then he'd have a chance.


	5. Road Block

**bA/N: So it's pretty obvious now that McQueen is in love with Jenna. Personally, he's my favorite of the brothers, but I do love Brick. I can't resist a man in a rebel flag shirt. Reviews are appreciated!/b**

The Oodie clan pulled up to a gas station in the middle of nowhere (which lately was where they seemed to be quite a lot), Brick sending McQueen and Lincoln inside to get Jenna and Rob something to eat while he called Celeste. The four of them entered the small convenience store, slowly browsing the aisles. McQueen snuck up behind Jenna, sitting a cowboy hat on her head.

"There, now you got a proper hat to be a gunslingin' lady." He noticed the old man behind the counter looking at them, and laughed. "Don't worry, I'm gon' pay for it!"

Jenna laughed as she sat the hat back on the shelf. "The day you pay for that hat is a day I wanna see." They finally sat down at a table to eat, Lincoln joining them. McQueen commenced to pouring hot sauce on chicken tenders, Jenna looking at him in bewilderment.

"Jesus Christ, what the fuck is that shit?" Looking over at Lincoln, she smirked. "Lincoln, what the hell is that? Does your brother eat all his food like that?"

The middle brother smiled, shaking his head in what-can-you-do fashion. McQueen mockingly copied Jenna's expression, then smirked. "Ever heard of pig in a blanket? This is pig in the sun." The whole time they were sitting there, the old man behind the counter was watching them. A news bulletin came on as he listened to the radio, and as he listened to the description of the criminals and their companions, he was shocked to discover they were sitting right here in his store. He quickly grabbed his shotgun, walking up to them and aiming at McQueen.

"Think you can kidnap some kid and get away with it?"

Outside, Brick had called Millard next, deciding they needed the sheriff's help. As soon as Millard answered, Brick laid out the plea for help. "We're in a world of shit down here."

Millard scoffed. "Yeah, and now it's spillin' over into mine."

Brick sighed, exhaling smoke into the breeze. "Look, I just thought we could run in, get the kid, and go."

"Don't do that, don't get ideas, just do what the fuck I tell you, Brick! It worked great when we did that, didn't it? I cleaned up your shit, you took care of mine. I coulda had this under control, but now it's public. There's reprecussions of workin' for yourself. It's 'bout time you learned that."

The sheriff couldn't see the look of confusion on Brick's face as he tried to process Millard's words. "Meaning what?"

Millard sounded calm and collected when he replied. "I got to cut ties, Brick. I cleaned up everything on my end, so what you do now rests solely on your shoulders. If you come back here, I got no choice but to put you down. I got a family to protect."

Brick couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I'll be sure to let the boys know we're on our own again. Talk to you later, Sheriff."

Ending the call with plenty of attitude, he slammed the phone back on the hook. As he paced around the payphone trying to figure out what to do, the door to the station opened, Jenna racing out with McQueen pushing Rob close behind her, Lincoln strutting out a moment later with the old man's shotgun, radio and telephone in hand. McQueen was laughing as he looked at his brother, not noticing the anger on Brick's face.

"Brick! We gots to go, we made the news!"

Cursing lowly under his breath, the oldest brother hurried them into the car, taking off since he knew the cops would probably be there soon.

A little ways down the road, McQueen (with the radio in hand) looked over at Brick, who had been strangely quiet. "Did ya call Millard?" Brick nodded. McQueen inquired as to what had been said, but Brick was saved from answering by the newsman beginning to talk about them again.

"The suspects are believed to be Brick, McQueen, and Lincoln Oodie, along with their companion Jenna Jade." McQueen showed the tiny viewing screen of the radio to Lincoln first, laughing. "They hail from the Atmore area located in Montgomery, Alabama."

McQueen laughed as the newsman finished their description, showing Brick the screen.

"They even drew you lookin' like a fag."

Brick, who was still raging from his call with Millard, snatched the radio from McQueen and threw it out the window. Even Jenna and Lincoln went quiet in the back, all of them shocked at Brick's reaction. McQueen slapped Brick on the arm, and of course Brick hit his brother back. It quickly escalated until they stopped on the side of the road, Brick jumping out and chasing McQueen around the car. Lincoln and Jenna stepped out too, the brothers finally separating as Brick began pacing.

"I fucked us."

The other three looked between themselves before looking back at him, McQueen speaking up.

"How you mean?"

"Well, Millard cut us off 'cause he can't get rid of that mess with the biker bitches, so now we can't go back to 'Bama. And all them sumbitches we mowed down in Austin? Guess who we missed."

Jenna jumped in, her face a mask of horror as she realized he meant Carlos. "Does he know where we are?!"

Brick shrugged. "He knows where Celeste is, so I ain't got no clue. All I know is we gotta get Rob to fucking Vicksburg so they can disappear."

McQueen sucked in a deep breath, then looked at his brother. "Now I like that little fella just as much as anybody, but just give me one good reason why we shouldn't bail right now."

Brick went to answer, but Jenna quickly jumped in. "What the fuck did you just say?" She got up from her position sitting on the hood of the car, getting in McQueen's face, "So you're just like everybody else, aren't you? Bailin' on Rob, gettin' his hopes up just to crush 'em. That boy loves all three 'a y'all, and it's not fuckin' fair to him for you to just run away like a coward bitch."

McQueen's temper immediately flared. "What the fuck did you just call me, bitch?"

Jenna didn't back down, her chin jutted out in defiance. "You fuckin' heard me, you fuckin' coward!"

The youngest Oodie brother's fist involuntarily clenched. "I ain't gone hit no lady, but I really don't think you's a lady."

Brick had had enough of this childish shit. He stepped between them, looking at both of them with a glare. "If you two don't stop this shit right now, I'mma beat the fuck outta both of you!"

Jenna refused to let the situation rest, getting one step closer to McQueen. Brick reached out and hooked an arm around Jenna, pushing her back until he had her pinned against the car. "Now you sit your ass down on the hood 'a this car and shut up!"

Once she was settled down, Brick turned to McQueen. "And you keep your big mouth shut and listen! We gotta figure out what to do!"

He couldn't say anything else, because Lincoln slammed his fist on the top of the car, pointing to the large vehicle making its way toward them. They all cast a look at Jenna, who was pale. "It's the Hood Pirates. Boys, we gotta go!"

The four of them piled into the car, Jenna making sure Rob's seatbelt was snug on him. Brick slammed on the gas as they sped off down the road, but the Nubian Princess was faster, and they were quickly on top of them. The pirates slammed their tank into the side of the brothers' car, one of them tossing a smoke bomb into the vehicle. As Brick brought the car to a stop in the middle of the road, McQueen stuck his head out the window to get some air and noticed the back door was missing, along with Rob and Jenna. He slowly shrank back inside the car, Brick turning to check on Rob and seeing he was gone. Slapping McQueen in the back of the head, the oldest brother slammed on the gas again, chasing the Hood Pirates. They had to get the boy and Jenna back.

Inside the Nubian Princess, Jenna was freaking out. Montane, the Hood Pirates leader, smirked at her as he watched her hold Rob close to her to keep him calm.

"We 'bout to fuck yo' boyfriends up, bitch!"

Jenna scowled at him. "Why don't you just go fuck yourself, Montane? You're still the same fuckin' dumbass you were before!"

The dreadlocked man had never had very much patience, and he leaned over and hit Jenna right across the face. Her head ricked to the side, blood beginning to drip down her chin from her busted lip. Jenna finally turned her head back around, looking infuriated.

"I hope the boys put a bullet in your fuckin' head for that, Montane."

Meanwhile, the three brothers finally got up beside the tank, Lincoln hanging out the former back door with his machine gun and McQueen hanging out the front window with his shotgun. The youngest brother couldn't help but throw in some of his special agitating.

"Welcome to the South, motherfuckers!"

They opened fire, the Pirates returning fire and peppering the car with bullets. After a moment, Lincoln tapped Brick's shoulder, slapping his own elbow. Brick and McQueen shared a look, both speaking at the same time.

"Top rope."

They again got up beside the tank as Lincoln climbed on top of the car, and he finally jumped inside the military vehicle. Shots began firing again, one of the Hood Pirates trying to climb out the back as Lincoln caught him and dragged him back inside. The other two brothers cheered Lincoln on inside the car, Brick noticing the tank was beginning to slow down. When it stopped, so did they, jumping out with guns in hand to check their brother and get Rob and Jenna. Brick climbed inside the tank while McQueen found Lincoln in the driver's seat, smiling at his brother.

"You're one crazy redneck, man."

The middle brother was shot in the hip, and he began hobbling toward the car as McQueen stepped back to see if Brick had Rob and Jenna.

"How's Lincoln, McQueen?"

"He ain't so good, man."

Brick stepped out of the tank to check on their brother, McQueen taking his place inside. Jenna was holding onto Rob, both of them looking terrified.

After a moment, Jenna finally looked up to see who it was, McQueen gasping as he saw the blood on her face. Jenna, though, had never been more happy to see someone. Letting go of Rob, who still sat huddled against the wall, Jenna jumped up and threw her arms around McQueen, feeling a few tears begin to fill her eyes. She blinked them back, instead hugging McQueen tighter. When she finally let go, McQueen checked on Rob, who was fine, and then turned back to Jenna. Pulling the bandana from his back pocket, he began wiping the blood off her face, getting her cleaned up. When he was done, Jenna smiled softly.

"I'm sorry for callin' you a coward."

The youngest brother smiled back. "It's alright. Guess I just needed a reminder of why we took this job."

Jenna then turned back to Rob, sitting down beside him. "See buddy, I told ya the boys would come for us."

The handicapped boy leaned closer to his caretaker, Jenna hugging him reassuringly. "Now we're gonna get you back to Celeste."

She let McQueen pick Rob up, carrying him out of the tank. Brick met them in the road, looking grim.

"Lincoln's shot up and so is the car. Looks like we gotta walk."

McQueen and Jenna shared a look before following Brick back to the car, where they put Lincoln in Rob's wheelchair, which Brick pushed, McQueen carried Rob, and Jenna carried the bag with all their weapons in it. And they set off down the road, feeling like this day was going to be really, really long.


	6. Showdown

Vicksburg. They were finally here.

After a long ride in the back of a van with some illegal immigrants who'd offered them a lift, they were finally at Big Bayou Campground. The three walking members of the group headed towards the cabins, Brick pushing Rob and McQueen and Jenna holding up Lincoln. Once inside one of the cabins, they got Lincoln lying down, and Jenna tended to Rob. Finally they were all settled, and all that was left to do was wait for Celeste. It didn't take long for her to arrive, but it was interrupted as the gang of Native American bikers hidden in the bushes began firing on her car. Brick was the first to hear the sounds of the commotion, and he immediately grabbed his shotgun and raced out the door.

McQueen was the next to go out the door, but he stopped when Jenna, gun in hand, tried to follow him.

"Stay here, Jenna!"

The brunette looked indignant. "I told you I could defend myself, now get your ass out of the way before I shoot you too!"

Finally giving up in exasperation, McQueen let Jenna follow him outside, the two of them taking out most of the bikers. Brick managed to get Celeste out of her car, dragging her behind him as he raced for the cabin. McQueen and Jenna finished off the rest of the bikers they could see, quickly following Brick into the cabin. As they hurriedly gathered more ammo, they could the roar of a motorcycle, presumably the only biker left alive. McQueen peeked out the door, only to see the final biker aiming at him. Jenna realized that the youngest brother was in the line of fire, and she quickly grabbed her shotgun and stepped out of the door. She fired off one shot, missing, and the biker retaliated. Jenna knew McQueen had moved out of the way and she had successfully distracted the biker, but she realized too late that now she was the target of the bullets being fired.

She felt the bullet when it entered her leg, along with the other three when they entered her shoulder and her stomach. Jenna hit the dirt, cursing in pain as she wrapped an arm around her midsection to staunch the bloodflow.

"Jenna!"

She looked up and saw McQueen heading towards her, and she desperately tried to make him be still, but he was steadidly coming towards her. Too late, he saw the Native American behind him, but the biker had already fired an arrow at the youngest brother. The arrow went through his ankle, and the biker immediately took off on his motorcycle, dragging McQueen behind him with the rope attaching the arrow to the bike. Jenna could only watch in horror since the bullet in her leg had rendered her unable to walk. Hoping Brick and Celeste could finish this alone, she managed to make it back inside the cabin, trying to stay conscious and get the bloodflow under control. The sounds of the fighting outside slowly dulled, and Jenna felt like her body weighed a thousand pounds. Her vision blurred, and she struggled to focus on her surroundings. It felt like she was underwater, and she began to fade out. She slumped against the wall, the amount of blood she'd lost too much for her body to handle.

She didn't hear the shot that felled the last Native American biker, or the sirens of the arriving police and medical team. The next thing she knew, she was waking up on a gurney in the middle of the campground, feeling extremely tired. She looked around for the boys, who were being tended to as well. The paramedic beside her helped her sit up at her request, and Jenna slowly managed to get on her feet. A police officer told her she was under arrest and had to stay put, but she showed him that she wasn't going far. "I'm just goin' to talk to my friend." Finally the officer gave in, and Jenna made her way over to Brick and Lincoln, who were sitting on side-by-side gurneys.

When he noticed her, Brick slapped his brother's shoulder and laughed. "Well, well, Lincoln, look who decided to rise and shine!"

Jenna laughed at the oldest brother. "Yeah, I'm fine. But anyway, I wanted to say thank you, Brick."

"For what?"

Jenna crossed her arms, adjusting her stance to better accomodate her injured leg. "Y'all saved my life, Brick. That means more to me than you'll ever know." After a minute, she reached out and hugged the oldest Oodie, who hugged her back after a minute. Jenna then hugged Lincoln, his smile enough to let her know he heard her thanks. Brick looked at Jenna a minute, then smiled teasingly.

"I think somebody's got somethin' to say to you." He pointed behind her, and she turned to see McQueen waving. A grin made its way across her face, Brick and Lincoln sharing knowing smiles behind her back. Jenna slowly walked over to where McQueen was getting bandaged up, immediately wrapping her arms around his neck. She winced when he hugged her back, her wounds still fresh under her shirt.

"I'm glad you're okay, Jenna." McQueen sounded sincere when he spoke.

"Thank you for savin' me, McQueen." Jenna looked at him for a minute, then smiled. "I think I owe you a reward." The brunette leaned forward, pressing her lips to McQueen's. He was in shock for a moment, then kissed her back. When they finally separated, Jenna smiled.

"And when we get out of jail, I'll be glad to stay in Montgomery with you."

The youngest brother's grin nearly matched her own. "You for real?"

Jenna laughed. "Serious as a heart attack."

They shared one more kiss before the officer returned to escort McQueen into the police van, another officer cuffing Jenna and leading her to another police car. She sat down in the seat as directed, looking over the officer's shoulder to see McQueen looking back at her. She winked, sharing one last smile with him before the policewoman shut the door, heading off towards the police station.


	7. Epilogue

_i57 months later/i_

The three Oodie brothers walked out of the federal prison, finally free after fifty-seven months of hard labor. McQueen looked over at Brick, who had been handed a letter as they left the prison.

"What's that letter they gave you?"

Brick shrugged, opening the envelope. "Some work release bullshit...wait, nah." He paused as he unfolded the paper inside, reading it aloud to his brothers. "Brick, I told ya I'd settle up. The truck's from Rob, and turns out more people could use ya help. Check the bed and enjoy the toys. Celeste. P.S. There's somethin' special for McQueen." Once he finished, he folded the letter back up, looking at his brothers to say that was it.

McQueen spoke up. "What truck?"

His question was answered a moment later when the prison bus pulled off, revealing a jacked up Chevy sitting there waiting, gleaming in the sun. There was a simaltaneous whistle from Brick and McQueen, Lincoln silent as usual. As they started towards the truck that was now theirs, McQueen stopped again.

"Now wait a damn minute, what's the somethin' special for me?"

"That would be me, cowboy."

The familiar voice made them all look around, and after a moment Jenna stepped around the truck, smiling widely. She looked mostly the same, the only difference being her hair was longer now. Brick was the first to speak. "Well well, look who it is, boys. When'd you get out of prison?"

Jenna smirked. "Two years ago. Apparently me killin' the whore clan wasn't so bad when I said it was self-defense."

That broke the ice, and Jenna hugged Brick and Lincoln, then turned her attention to McQueen as the older two brothers hopped in the truck. She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "I waited four and a half years to hug you again, McQueen."

McQueen didn't reply, more focused on holding her tightly. Here she was, still here in Alabama, waiting for him. He'd been afraid that he'd get out of prison only to find that Jenna had up and left, running off somewhere to forget him. But no, here she was, in his arms again after four and a half years.

Their moment was broken up by Brick, who rolled down the window to yell at them. "Get your asses in the truck or we're leavin' y'all here!"

McQueen and Jenna laughed, getting in the truck while never letting go of each others' hands.

It had all been worth it.


End file.
